Naruto Virtual Game
by s.dany
Summary: Minato es un chico que vive en Nueva York, un dia el decide jugar el juego de realidad virtual de Naruto. Al ingresar en el mundo virtual se lleva una gran sorpresa, ya no se podia desconectar.


Capitulo 1: Realidad Virtual.

Un chico alto de pelos negros estaba parado frente a una vidriera, en ella estaba en exibicion lo ultimo en video juegos on line: Virtual Reality 2.0 que venia con el juego de Naruto.

-500 dolares, vale demasiado.- Dijo el chico, luego se alejo del negocio. El chico estaba caminando por las calles de Nueva York, el se habia mudado alli hace 2 años debido al trabajo de su padre.

El chico tenia 12 años, tenia el pelo y ojos negros, media 1.60. Vestia con pantalones jean negros, una remera negra y en los oidos tenia puestos unos auriculares. El estaba caminando por las calles de Manhattan, el alma de Nueva York. El estaba en primaria, en su curso solo tenia una amiga, era una chica que media 1.55, tenia ojos azules y pelos rubios.

Estaba en la estacion de tren esperando a que este venga para poder irse a su casa cuando se encontro con su amiga.

-Hola Akane chan.- Dijo el chico saludando a su amiga.

-Hola Minato Kun.- Dijo la chica acercandose a su amigo.

Akane era una chica de padre japones y madre estado unidense, por esa razon tenia un nombre japones.

-Hoy a la noche haces algo?- Le pregunto Minato a Akane.

-Nop, porque lo preguntas?- Le pregunto Akane.

-Queria ver si podias venir a comer a casa.- Dijo Minato.

-Esta bien.- Le respondio Kushina, en ese momento llego el tren y los 2 se subieron a el.

Ellos ya estaban cerca de sus respectivas casas, Akane se fue para su casa ya que tenia cosas que hacer, Minato se fue a un ciber para jugar a Naruto por el Virtual Reality 2.0. Nunca lo habia jugado pero todos sus conocidos habian dicho que estaba bueno, por esa razon decidio ir a jugarlo pero primero se debia registrar.

Una vez en el ciber pidio tres horas para poder jugar, el dueño le dio una maquina. Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a la pagina de la empresa y registrarse, luego se puso el casco de realidad virtual pero algo raro paso del casco empezaron a salir chispas, lo proximo que supo fue que habia perdido la conciencia. Al levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba en el mundo virtual de Naruto.

Minato empezo a caminar por las calles virtuales de Konoha, estas estaban cubiertas de gente, habia algo raro. Todos lo estaban mirando, "tengre algo en la cara?" se pregunto el chico. Estaba caminando cuando se vio el reflejo en una de las vidrieras de Konoha y se sorpendio mucho, tenia el aspecto de Naruto de la epoca de Shippuuden. "Genial!" Se dijo para si mismo, debia haber ganado algun concurso ya que este era un personaje raro.

Minato estaba caminando por las calles virtuales de Konoha, era increible. Parecia como si estuviera dentro del anime de Naruto "Esto es incrible" se decia cuando un Anbu se le acerco, los Anbu eran los que se encargaban de hacer cumplir las reglas y normas del juego.

-Minato, la administradora del juego te quiere ver.- Dijo el Anbu.

-Entendido.- Dijo Minato.

Minato estaba parado frente a la oficina de la hokage, este golpeo la puerta y la administradora le dijo que podia pasar.

-Me queria ver administradora?- Pregunto Minato.

-Uno, me podes llamar Tsunade. Dos si te he llamado para decirte los miembros de tu equipo.- Dijo Tsunade, la administradora.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Minato.

Tsunade tenia 3 fotos sobre su escritorio, ella se las paso a Minato. Los otros miembros tenian tambien personajes especiales, a uno le habia tocado Gaara y a otro Ino.

-Ellos son los miembros de mi equipo?- Pregunto Minato.

-Asi es, ellos ya deben estar por llegar.- Dijo Tsunade, terminada la frase por la puerta entraron 2 personas, ellos tenian los personajes de Gaara y Ino.

-Ustedes 3 desde ahora van a ser un equipo.- Dijo Tsunade, los 3 chicos asintieron.

Afuera de la oficina de la administradora.

Los 3 chicos estaban sentados en el ichiraku comiendo ramen virtual, aprovechando el momento para conocerse mejor.

-Yo me llamo Minato, tengo 12 años y vivo en Nueva York.- Dijo Minato.

-Yo soy Akane, tengo 12 años, vivo en Nueva York y te conosco.- Dijo mirando a Minato.

-Tu tambien te registraste?- Pregunto Minato.

-Si, me registre recien.- Dijo Akane.

-Yo me llamo Ken, tengo 12 años y vivo en Miami, mucho gusto.- Dijo Ken.

-Mucho gusto Ken.- Dijo tendiendole la mano y este se la dio.

Afuera del ichiraku.

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde, creo que es hora de irnos.- Dijo Akane.

-Tienes razon, deberiamos irnos desconectando.- Dijo Ken.

Los 3 realizaron un sello y delante de ellos aparecio una especie de panel de control. Los 3 oprimieron la opcion desconectarse, Akane y Ken se desconectaron pero Minato no pudo hacerlo.

-Pero que esta pasando?- Se pregunto Minato y volvio a oprimir el boton pero siguio sin poder desconectarse.

-Creo que estoy en graves problemas.-

Fin del Capitulo 1


End file.
